The present invention relates to hermetically sealed compressors. More particularly the present invention relates to hermetically sealed refrigerant compressors incorporating unique motor cooling means to significantly increase the compressor's efficiency.
In the case of hermetically sealed refrigerant compressors used for refrigeration, air conditioning and/or heat pump applications, a re-occurring problem has been providing adequate motor cooling and maximizing compressor efficiency. Various arrangements have been employed to cool the electric motors of hermetically sealed refrigerant compressors by the use of the refrigerant itself. In some instances, the motor casing has been supplied with refrigerant vapor. In other arrangements, liquid refrigerant is directed onto the motor components. Although the refrigerant in the liquid state is capable of removing a great deal more heat from the motor than the refrigerant in the gaseous state, the arrangements employing the liquid refrigerant are costly and the possibility may arise that the liquid refrigerant, or an adequate supply thereof, may not be available.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method of motor cooling which is inexpensive, relatively simple in construction and does not result in a significant loss of energy.
The present invention provides the art with a means for cooling the motor of a hermetically sealed compressor assembly by utilizing the refrigerant vapor and providing a means to efficiently circulate the vapor within the sealed chamber to enhance its cooling effect. The present invention incorporates a uniquely configured fan which is attached to the end of the crankshaft of the motor rotor. The fan circulates the refrigerant vapor around and through the motor rotor and stator and then directs the flow against the inside surface of the hermetic shell in a spiraling manner to effectively transfer heat from the motor to the shell from which it can be transferred to the atmosphere.
From the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.